


Olea Isiliana

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, POV Original Character, Peace, Sleepy Intimacy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Under an olive tree in Ithilien in the early Fourth Age...
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Éowyn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Olea Isiliana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



My roots have twisted deep into the stony soil of Ithilien. Not the Black Land nor its bitter waters running from the heights of the Dark Mountains have sapped me of life. Still I bear fruit. 

They planted me before they marched to the great battle, so older trees taught me. Since then I have seen Ithilien populated and lost, and finally reclaimed and cleansed. Fragrant thyme now spreads carpets over my roots, saplings grow up around me. But the surest sign that healing has come indeed:

Under my boughs, the Queen and the Stewardess, entwined in blissful, careless sleep.


End file.
